Arcane Magic
Arcane magic is the basis that most mages use, it is by far the most powerful and adverse magic in the world, and it's common for Battlemages to use it! Arcansim Arcansim is the manipulation of magic energy, and creation of objects from mana. This is by far the most hard to learn, but most useful and powerful art of Arcane Magic. = Basic Spells Arcane Sense(Novice) The caster focuses on the energy of the world around them, hearing the breathing of the people around them, feeling the wind around their area… and they feel a connection to all life around them. (This takes about 2 months to master, but allows them to see the Aura’s Holy, Neutral/Normal of people.) Arcane Manipulation (Apprentice) The caster uses their sense of magic and mana (and Aura, but it’s not used here) around them and forms a glowing purple energy around them, showing their aura, and allow them to manipluate the energy into something small (coin sized… a dagger sized object with more power and focus/time). Solidification (Apprentice) During manipulation, the caster cannot make an object solid, this takes a few more months of practice and energy put in to make it solidify into a solid, holdable/touchable object. Offensive Spells Arcane Beam (Apprentice-Caster) The caster is able to, with a year or so of practice, summon a beam of solid magic energy that shoots from their hand and towards a target. Apprentice level mages are less accurate and use more mana than Caster level and above. Arcane Bolt (Caster) The cast is able to, with about 16 months of practice, summon a bolt of purple energy and throw it at the target with the force of an arrow. Arcane Storm (Master) The caster has been sensing magic and aura for years… now it is theirs to command! The caster summons a powerful storm of purple clouds and bright purple lighting, able to strike any target with a powerful force! Defensive Spells Beam Rune (Caster) The caster places a rune of arcane energy on a wall, floor, or ceiling. As soon as they rune comes in contact with organic life it will fire a beam in the direction it’s pointing. Arcane Shield (Apprentice-Caster) The caster using the basis of Arcansim (making objects from mana) to create a shield either around them or in their hand. Apprentice’s cannot make the shield around them, Caster+ are able to create the shield around them. Shadow Magic (Dark Arcane) So as expected, someone always seems to twist magic into some form of dark art. In this case a man by the name of ‘Vissen Enzron’ took the Arcane magic, Arcansim, and twisted it into something rather dark. Shadow Magic is the manipulation of dark mana and shadows to the caster’s whim! ' Basic Spells Shadow Manipulation (Novice) The first ever spell of a shadow mage, it allows the caster to slowly manipulate shadows into any shape… Novice’s have a hard time doing this, but the higher levels do it with ease. Shadow Blade (Apprentice) The caster is able to summon a dark mana from inside themselves, and create a blade make of pure black, shadowy energy which cuts like a steel blade. Shadow Mark (Apprentice) The caster is able to generate a rune of Dark Arcane Magic, summoning the spell ‘Black Beam’ to cast out in a direction when the rune is met with organic matter. '' Offensive Spells Shadow Blade (Apprentice) The caster is able to summon a dark mana from inside themselves, and create a blade make of pure black, shadowy energy which cuts like a steel blade. Black Beam (Apprentice) The caster summons the dark mana flowing inside them into a ball of energy, and then releases it in a thick beam of black energy! This is about the strength as a sword cutting into something. Assassins Shadow (Master) The caster summons the cloak of shadow and stealth all assassin’s seem to have naturally, and they blend in with the darkness around them, virtually unseeable by anyone but dragon’s. '' Defensive Spells Shadow Bend (Apprentice) The caster is able to summon shadows around them and slink into the Shadowfell, flowing between shadows in the room with ease. Black Spark (Caster) The caster is able to summon sparks of shadow magic, stabbing into the victim like daggers/knives. This can only be done when the caster or someone close (in distance) to them is attacked. Shadowfell (Lord) The final spell of the complete Lord of Shadows! This spell allows a person to, using every ounce of energy (meaning you’ll be K.O. for a few days after casting), send a victim to the Shadowfell, the realm of shadow and death! '''Telekinesis Magic' This magic allows the caster to control objects and eventually people and move them around with their mana and aura. (Different template due to the manor of spells.) Spells Aura Sense (Novice) The caster, in order to move something or someone, must first be able to sense the aura around the thing. It takes weeks of practice, but they can eventually do it and move on. Movement - Slow (Apprentice) The caster is now able to sense the aura of small objects (daggers, coins, books) and make them move slowly towards them. For example, a small object around 50 feet away would take a minute or two to move to the caster. Movement - Medium (Caster) The caster is now able to move larger objects (swords, armor, etc) and make these objects move faster towards them. For example, a medium object around 50 feet away would now take about 30 seconds to get over to them.' Movement - Fast (Master) The caster is now able to move large objects and small people (up to 150 lbs) and make these people/objects move rather fast to them. For example, a large object or person around 50 feet away would now take about two seconds to get to them. Sling (Caster) The caster (at Caster level) uses a lot of energy to sling an object at the target at the speed of an arrow. Master and up do this without effort. Float (Lord) At this point, the mage has mastered their powers and can focus on themselves and, without much distraction, make themselves float and move (at speed of the ‘Movement - Medium’ spell) around! '''Illusionary Magic' Illusionary magic is the use of mana to make sounds, forms, shapes, etc. for all sorts of reasons. NOTES; - Each Tier/Level, the mage's range grows by 30 feet- it starts out at 20 ft. - Illusions are not touchable, and can be moved through. - Illusions cannot affect people or things (like Illusionary fire does not burn). Basic Spells Minor Illusion (Novice) The Mage can summon a small sound, or a minor form (like a rat, or a squeak) within 20 feet of them. Illusion (Apprentice) The Mage can summon the sound of a medium form (like armor steps, or the form of a guard) within 50 feet of them. Major Illusion (Master) The Mage can now use their power to summon something as loud as a Dragon Roar, or the form of a dragon! Grand Illusion (Lord) The strongest spell in the Illusionary list. The Mage can summon a power greater than no other, and can even mimic magic spells and voices! Offensive Spells Illusion Magic is not an Offensive Magic. Defensive Spells Delusions (Caster) The mage can focus on a target, and cause them to see or hear things. Permanate Illusion (Master) The mage, using a lot of energy, can summon an Illusion of something or someone that is permanate in it's position.